The Big Knitting Showdown
by The Petit Filous Girl
Summary: Why was the Slytherin common room built in the dungeons? What sort of insane person would build a school room, meant for socializing, relaxing and studying, in the darkest, coldest corner of the castle? Look inside for the answer.


This was written for** Chosen Man's Why did Hogwarts... **challenge

* * *

The Big Knitting Showdown

or

Why the Slytherin Common Room is in the Dungeons

Andromeda Black sometimes wished that she'd been sorted into a different house, and this was one of those times. She was virtually alone in the common room, staying up late to finish some homework, but rather than actually working she was gazing at the almost empty room. A cold breeze sent shivers down Andromeda's spine. Being a Slytherin wasn't completely bad, and it made it easier to be accepted into the family, but possibly the worst thing about being a slytherin was the common room.

What sort of insane person would build a school room, meant for socializing, relaxing and studying, in the darkest, coldest corner of the castle? There couldn't be a less suitable location for a common room, unless you built a common room in the middle of the forbidden forest. Not only did the slytherin common room lack the warmth and cheer of the other houses' common rooms, it was situated at the bottom of the school. As the house was full of pureblood fanatics who believed themselves better than anyone of a lower blood status, you'd think that more of them would complain that their common room wasn't at the top of the school.

After surveying the sinister, icy room once more, Andromeda decided to go to bed. The few candles went out as the last person left the room.

* * *

"Isn't it a masterpiece?" Godric Gryffindor sighed contentedly, surveying the castle he and his three best friends had built. The setting sun in a fiery red sky was a perfect backdrop for the magnificent fortress.

"I'm so glad we finally worked together to do this," Hufflepuff replied, "Although perhaps we could have done with less arguing."

The four friends were studied their school for another moment, until Rowena broke the silence, "It's only got two towers."

"What?" said Gryffindor, "That can't be right!"

"Rowena look, there's another tower there," Salazar pointed out.

"That's the astronomy tower- there's only two house towers, and we were supposed to have four, one for each house."

"Whoops," Helga let out an embarrassed laugh. "Should we build another two towers then?"

"But we told the pupils we'd be ready by the end of the week- we don't have time to add in two more towers, we've still got lots of rooms to decorate!"

"Well what can we do?" asked Gryffindor, very annoyed.

"There are a few spare rooms and places. Maybe two houses could get the towers while the other two have other places," Rowena, the logical puzzle solver, suggested.

"You're right Rowena," Salazar agreed, "but where is there space for two more common rooms and dormitories? And which pair of us will take the towers?"

"I remember there's a perfect place near the kitchens," Helga proposed, "and I'll be happy to have my house's dorms there. No problem at all."

"Thank you Helga, that's very kind," Gryffindor beamed at the chubby woman, who returned the smile warmly. "I also think that you, Rowena, should also have a choice of setting for your House's common room, as you are a lady, after all."

"How gallant of you Godric," Rowena said. "If you don't mind, I'll take one of the towers."

"Not a problem," Godric paused. "Do you have any ideas where the other common room should be, Salazar?"

"Wait a minute, what if I want the tower?" Salazar growled. "You aren't going to manipulate me, Gryffindor!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I was just wondering if you had any ideas, and I would have been perfectly happy to let you have the tower, but since you've taken that tone on me I don't think I'll let you now."

"Here we go again," Ravenclaw muttered to her female friend.

"Should we try and stop them?" Helga motioned towards the arguing pair.

"What's the point? They'll only start again five minutes later. I'm going to start decorating the Ravenclaw common room."

"I'll help you." The ladies walked to the castle without the men noticing their absence.

"We'll settle this with a contest," Gryffindor said after at least ten minutes of bickering. "Winner gets the tower; loser has to have dormitories in…"

"The dungeons," Slytherin said with an evil smirk, "possibly the worst place for students to spend their time. Good thing my Slytherins will be living up in the tower."

"We'll see. So, should we have a duel? Rowena and Helga could be our seconds, or could referee."

"I'm not going to duel with you. How about we see who can make the best potion. You can choose which potion we make."

"This is ridiculous. I'd do better in a cooking contest with Helga or a battle of the wits with Rowena."

"So what contest are we both equally good at that we can both participate in?"

Neither could come up with an answer, so they did what they always did when couldn't find an answer; consult the girls.

After a long pause, Helga said, "How about a knitting contest?"

"WHAT?" cried the others, all completely taken aback by the strange suggestion.

"It's simple really. Both of you get needles and some wool, and whoever can knit a scarf of their house colours first wins. Using magic is against the rules."

"No magic? I'm not doing anything the muggle way!" shouted a scowling Salazar.

"Helga, I don't think that either of the two know how to knit," Rowena said.

"Not to worry, I'll teach them, and tomorrow we can hold the contest."

"I still refuse to knit," snarled Salazar.

"I suppose I get the tower then," Gryffindor said with a smirk.

"That's unfair! Can't we just do a different contest?" whined Slytherin.

"Think of it this way Salazar," Rowena calmly said, "If you can't knit the muggle way, that's just one thing muggles are better than you at."

"No muggle is better than me!" declared Slytherin, "I will learn how to knit and I will win the knitting contest!"

Rowena snickered quietly. She had a knack for manipulating people.

"We'd better get started on the knitting training sessions!" Helga said cheerfully.

The next morning the four woke early specially for the big knitting showdown. After a whole nights training, both Gryffindor and Slytherin were confident that they were going to win the battle which would take place in the great hall. This huge room was the only part of the school fully decorated. It was probably the only place in the school that would be decorated so lavishly, with the sky imitating ceiling Rowena had enchanted, to the floating candles to the long shiny oak tables. At the end of one of these tables, opposite each other sat the competing pair, with the judges sat watching nearby.

The materials and equipment were ready. The duo was all set.

"Go!" Helga screeched, perhaps a little over excited by the competition. The knitters began their furious battle, needles clacking. After five minutes of sitting watching Helga's enthusiasm had worn off.

"How long does it usually take to knit a scarf?" she asked Rowena who'd taken out a book.

"Several days," Rowena replied, "Usually longer if the knitter is inexperienced."

"Oh."

_Several days later…_

"Finally! It is complete!" came a roar of victory. Helga woke up with a start and looked to who had made the noise. "I completed the task, therefore the tower is mine!"

"Congratulations Godric," Rowena said. Despite his complaints and tantrums Slytherin got stuck with the dungeons, which he decided, after decorating the common room, he quite liked. After all, where more suitable for the snakes than in the dungeons?

* * *

There, the end. I think it ends a bit abruptly but oh well. The founders should probably speak less modernly, as they built the school hundreds of years ago (can't remember the exact century) but I don't know how people spoke hundreds of years ago. Please review!


End file.
